Free Republic of Noel
The Free Republic of Noel is a democratic country located in the southeast corner of Rodenia. The land has been fought over for a long time and during its turbulent history has been a kingdom, known as the Principality of Noel, been occupied, been made into a communist state, and been set free, with the help of founding father Frederick Noel, who created the modern country of Noel. Today most of the country is free except a small amount of land which is occupied by Viola, and is under marshal law. Michael Villanova is currently the country's Prime Minister. History Communist/Kingdom Control The founding of communist Viola took place in 1909 by former Soviet Yuri Umendi. He had stumbled upon the continent and created his own land since it was not under any treaty and was very fertile. After 59 years of un-democratic communist rule most people that wanted to rebel against the government. Instead of fighting they allowed the most infertile, mountainous land in the southwest. The leader of the peace talks was Frederick Noel, a Slovak-German. He got control of the southwest land. In a odd and out of place speech, communist ruler of Viola at the time Yuri Umendi II allowed the land to be set free along with any people who wanted to escape the country. However, he didn't allow the land north of Noel or its people to be free. Free Republic After the country was let go, a understanding was reached between Viola and Noel for peace, but did not reach over in the occupied territory of Socialist Noel which is currently a war zone. The country soon accepted a democratic Constitution with a lot of rights. In the 1982 Noel Federal Elections, Noel, under the new constitution, elected Frederick Noel of the Conservative Party Prime Minister of Noel, but under consitution rules, if a coalition goverment is formed the small part of the coalition's main candidate become's Vice Primer of Noel. Thomas Steward, a Dutch-German teacher of the Christian Party of Noel, became the Vice Primer. Frederick Noel worked together with the Noel Parliament which consists of 48 elected officials, as well as the Prime Minister and the Vice Primer. The Vice Primer calls to order all congressional talks and manages other important things. After Thomas Steward did such a good job as VP he ran with Frederick in the 1986 Noel Federal Elections, where two years before, in the 1984 Noel Mid-Term Elections the Now Coalition made major gains in Noel Parliament. In 1987 a major earth-quake hit the coast of the country and a tsunami also occured. 400 people died and the country was in major debt. Mostly Germans live on the coast, which voted for the Christian Party, voted for the Communist Alliance of Noel in the 1988 Noel Mid-Term Elections. By the 1990 Noel Federal Elections the more leftist parties had took major control of parliment but the PM and VP spot where still controlled by the New Coalition. Two years later in the 1992 Noel Mid-Term Elections a small party still around today called the School Choice Party of Noel was created, the party is still around today and has made some pretty important laws in Noelian history. In the 1994 Noel Federal Elections the Now Coalition finally lost and have not regained power since then, when the Liberal Coalition of Noel and Borgo Martelli as Prime Minister, who was in power until 2002. From 2004 and on the Green Party of Noel, the Centre Democrats of Noel, and School Choice Party of Noel, have won control of Parliament, under the Progressive Coalition of Noel. They have gotten re-elected for their centrist/Progressive views and good election strategy. In 2009 the Progressive Coalition was instumental in making Noel more democratic in that passed a act creating the Higher Chamber of Noel which divided Noel into 4 states, Steward State, which is the west side of the state, Noel State, which mostly borders Viola, Marine State which is the two islands of Slovak Island and Noel Island, and Democratic State, which is the rest of the state, which all elect two higher chamberpersons every four years, a governor and a five person state chamber. The great change to the constiution passed with 43 out of 50 votes with some support from all sides. Demographics By the last census taken in 2008, there were a little over 1,000,000 people living in Noel and the next census is scheduled to be taken in 2011. About 500,000 people live in Noel State, 200,000 each in Democratic State and Steward State, and 100,000 people in Marine State. Noel is a very diverse country with 76% caucasian, 20% african, 3% hispanic, and 1% other. When is comes to religion, Noel is also diverse, with 71% of the country Catholic or Lutheran, in other words some type of Christianity. Approximately 15% is Atheist, 8% Muslim, and 8% other. Ethnicity is also diverse, no two cultures have over 25% of one kind in the country the most with Slovaks and Germans at about 15% each. The other 70% is made up between the following, Italian 13%, Dutch 12%, British 10%, French 8%, Irish 8%, Canadian 7%, African (Mostly Nigerian, Ugandan, and South African) 6%, Spanish/Mexican 4%, 2% Other (Japanese, Russian, Middle Eastern and Pacfic Islander). Maps Map of Noel.png|Up close map Noel states.png|States of Noel ﻿ Category:Noel Category:Country